Opposites Attract
by SlytherinChick7
Summary: After his 5th year and a strange beginning to his summer, Harry goes back to the Dursley's for the worst summer yet. Draco has come into his inheritance and is determined to find his mate, but the way he finds him is not what he expected. Warnings: HPDM slash, rape, child abuse, bad language and a weird start. Evil!Dumbledore Veela!Draco Creature!Harry. This is NOT a crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract.

 **Summary: After his 5th year and a strange beginning to his summer, Harry goes back to the Dursley's for the worst summer yet. Draco has come into his inheritance and is determined to find his mate, but the way he finds him is not what he expected.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main Pairing: Draco and Harry**

 **Other Pairings: Dean and Seamus (Others will be added when needed)**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Rape, child abuse, slash.**

 **AN: The idea for the beginning of the summer is a dream I had last night. I know Dumbledore says 'It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live' but this was nagging at me and I had to turn it into a Fanfic. By the way harry became an animagus before Christmas 5** **th** **year. This is NOT a crack fic. I just thought I had to have some nice weird things happen to Harry as all hell is going to break loose after *evil smirk* Anyway… enjoy and please review. I'll send you mental ice-cream!**

 **Disclaimer: if I owned harry potter than all the fans would go to Hogwarts and I would not be writing this on FANfiction would I? Plus I'd have a lifetime supply of cake!**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry awoke with a start after another nightmare. Today was the last day of 5th year and that meant that today he would have to go to the Dursley's. Harry hated it there. They had abused him for most of his life and had treated him worse than a House Elf. As he slowly rose from the bed and got ready for a shower he was silently praying that the Dursley's didn't find out that Sirius had died. That was the only thing that stopped them from hitting him the last two summers. He was always the first in the dorm to wake, so it was his job to get the others up. That was his favourite part of the morning. He went for a quick shower, got dressed and then started to wake the others up.

Harry decided to go with what he called the 'Evil Wakeup Call' and this was the first time he was using it. He put up silencing charms around everyone else's beds and woke up Neville first, as he knew Neville was the easiest to wake.

Once he was done with the charms he walked over to Neville's bed and muttered _"Aguamenti"_ the stream of water hit Neville right on his face. Harry laughed as he sat bolt upright and gave Harry a death glare. "Care to help me wake up the others?" Harry asked after he had finished laughing.

"What are you going to do to them?" Neville asked, his curiosity taking over for a moment. Fear was evident in his eyes however when Harry began laughing.

"Just watch." Harry said, walking over to Dean's bed. He levitated a bucket of water over to the bed, grabbed a rope, attached it upright so none spilt to above where Dean's head would be when he sat up, attached one end of the rope to one edge and the other to his hand which was resting by his head. He turned to do the same to Seamus' bed. Once he was finished with his task, Harry cleared his throat and yelled "DEAN! SEAMUS!" both boys sat bolt upright the buckets tipping the buckets and therefore pouring water over their heads. Both boys sat in shock for a minute before turning to glare at a laughing Harry.

They both began to speak at the same time but Harry shushed them, he lowered the charms on Ron's bed and yelled at the top of his lungs, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" it had the desired effect as Ron jumped out of bed, wand in hand and began looking around. Harry got a pillow to the face before he could escape the room laughing, only to be met by an angry, pyjama clad, Hermione. She apparently had heard the yell from her room and had the same reaction as Ron causing her to get funny looks from her friends.

At breakfast his good mood had completely evaporated. Leaving him with dread at the thought of going back to Number 4 Privet Drive. The train was due to leave at 9am so after breakfast all the students rushed up to their dorms to do some last minute packing or just to get their bags. It was on his way to grab his case that he bumped into his only Slytherin friend, Savannah. She smiled at him before saying, in her French accent, "Hi Harry, I was wondering if you could spend the first week of the holidays with us, you see maman is having one of her friends over for the week. So she is letting me invite over a few friends so I'm not alone." At that moment harry could have kissed her, if he wasn't gay, of course.

Savannah was a little on to say the least. To be honest harry didn't know how she was a Slytherin, she was to kind. Savannah, or Savie/Sav as she preferred to be called, wasn't human. She was part Elf and part Veela, but you wouldn't know by looking at her. Her mother was an Elf, a Dark Elf to be precise. There are two different types of Elves, Light Elves, they look a lot like Veela accept for their ears and coloured hair, and Dark Elves. Dark elves usually had dark hair and eyes. Their eyes were two toned but usually barely noticeable but they also had fangs, Dark Elves had to drink blood. The only way to hide their fangs and ears is with a glamour charm.

Savie was also part Veela, that is where she got her paleness from. She also told him that because her Papa is a Veela her eyes change colour depending on her mood. Red for anger, lilac for happiness, turquoise for sadness and they go slightly darker for fear.

Savie is kind and doesn't even like hurting her pray too much. She gets her blood from the house elves at school. And because of the amount of meat the school eats there is a lot of it for her.

"I would love too. Thank you for the invitation Sav." Harry said, relieved to not have to go to the Dursley's for another week.

"No problem! Maman will pick us up from the train station. Just let your relatives know. Oh, and we'll be going to Diagon alley for a bit of shopping!" she had a glint in her eyes that told Harry he was not going to like this trip.

"Why do I have a feeling I will be dressed up like a doll on this trip?" Harry asked trying not to roll his eyes.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it… probably because that's what is going to happen. I got my love of fashion from Maman, so it'll be the both of us. Sorry." Sav said, not looking the tiniest bit sorry about it.

Harry glanced at his watch before quickly telling Sav the time. They had 20 minutes to get onto the train. He rushed up into his room grabbed a roll of parchment and wrote a note to his aunt.

 _Aunt Petunia_

 _I have just got an invitation from a friend to stay at her house in Paris as her Maman and Papa are having guests over for a week and I have accepted. I will be back in England on the 26_ _th_ _July as that is a week from today. I am sorry if I have caused any trouble._

 _Harry Potter._

After signing her name on the envelope he gave it to Hedwig, let her out and then ran down the seven flights of stairs to get to the Entrance Hall. He got to the gates just before the last carriage left. Only Sav was in it so he was lucky.

XxXxXx

 _ ***Diagon Alley***_

Harry had been dragged round Diagon Alley for the past hour and they were finally leaving to go to Paris. They went into The Leaky cauldron as they were going to be flooing to Sav's house. That's when it got weird.

When we arrived Sav showed me the guest room that I was going to be staying in. she let me in and went to the window. "Oh My God." Was all she said.

I went to look at what she was talking about and understood immediately understood. The cliff behind her house had 'Harry Potter' carved in to it so big it took up half of the cliff, the other half had Shops running along the length of it. I heard Sav ask her mum about it and she just said that nothing was carved into the stone and even came up to look. Harry suddenly felt weird and was… small?

He was by a lake so he went and had a look at his reflection, how he got there he didn't know. He was a tortoise. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was now a tortoise. He looked at his reflection again and saw something beneath the surface. It was a shark. A small shark, but still a shark. He was going to jump back when he saw two other figures beneath the surface. A whale and a small dolphin. _What?_ Was all harry could think. He turned around and saw two other animals. A horse and a dog. The three sea creatures somehow living in the lake brought their heads out to the surface. That's when he heard it. A voice in his head saying, "Who are you?" _What the actual fuck?_ Harry thought. There was laugher in his head then the voice said "That was my reaction too. Somehow we all got turned into animals. But we cannot be seen by others, we have been turned within the last week."

"But my animagus is a jaguar not a damn tortoise!" Harry said back. This was all a weird experience.

"We all are not what we would expect. Now what is your name." the voice asked.

"I'm Harry." He responded. Harry never got to figure out the names because there was a blinding light and the horse looked up at the sky in shock. There as clouds were six figures. One for each of them. Each of their animal forma. When they moved so did the clouds. "That's fucked up." Harry said. Before suddenly with another blinding flash he was back at Sav's house. Apparently Sav saw the flash because she looked down and squealed a little before realising

"Harry?" She asked clearly trying to hold in her amusement. Somehow he knew he couldn't talk so instead just nodded. "What happened? Oh right you can't answer. I know who could fix this but first we've got to meet Maman's friends dog, Spark. Come on." She picked him up and ran down the stairs.

Spark was not what he expected. He was rainbow and made of wool. Apparently he was animated using a charm. The dog was calm and well behaved. Playing with his toys by sav's feet. However Arlo, Sav's dog, is really giddy and when he came in all hell broke loose. Me and Sav managed to get away undetected and decided she would take me to see her older cousin, Lizzy. We had to floo to Diagon Alley as she works at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Lizzy was really nice and managed to find out who the magical signature that changed me into… this, belonged to.

Dumbledore.

 _ ***6 days later***_

It had been six days since me and sav have been going to the headmaster's office when she yelled triumphantly, "Found it! It's the _animalis electi_ spell it means Chosen animal. It can be cast from anywhere. Anyone can do the counter curse however they break all the others under the curse. They can tell how many by the number of waves of magic that it takes to counteract them all. The incantation is _ut homo reverti._ Are you ready Harry?" she asked and when I nodded my head she cast the spell. There were six pulses of magic and then nothing. He felt normal again and looked down at himself and saw that he was, luckily, in the robed he was in when he was turned.

They heard the gargoyle to the headmasters office move aside and knew that they had to get out of there and fast. They ran to the floo, taking the book with them. They had just left when the headmaster came into the room. Seeing nothing out of place as of yet he walked to behind his desk, accidentally kicking a fallen book as he went. Going to put the book back, Dumbledore noticed there was one missing. The book with the animal spell.

 _ ***The next Morning, Paris***_

Harry was all packed and dreading going back to the Dursley's. He was praying that they didn't know Sirius was dead. If they knew then everything would turn south very quickly. After he had said his goodbyes he used the floo network to get back to 4 Privet Drive. There waiting for him was his uncle. His uncle grabbed him and shoved him into his cupboard wordlessly, chucking his stuff in behind him, he locked the door.

* _ **The next day***_

Aunt Petunia and Dudley had left. That meant that Vernon Dursley could do what he wanted. He trudged to the cupboard under the stairs and unlocked it, pulling his nephew out and ordering him to go up to the master bedroom. His nephew was quite good looking, with his stunning green eyes and messy black hair. He had some muscle too. _Probably from playing that freak sport at that freakish school._ Vernon thought as he walked up the stairs after his nephew.

Harry, however, was terrified of what his uncle would do to him. But nothing could have prepared him for what did. His uncle ordered him to strip and lie down on his front. Harry was shaking now. Without a warning his uncle thrust into him, and to harry it felt as if his soul was being ripped to shreds and no matter his screaming his uncle would just slap him hard and tell him to stop. The feel of his uncles body on his, and the sound of his loud moans and heavy breathing made him feel sick. After that his uncle beat him so that he could barely walk and forced him into his cupboard.

 _ ***21**_ _ **st**_ _ **August***_

Harry had finally had enough. As the Dursley's went out to get something for Dudley, Harry finally managed to get out of his cupboard and out of the house. The horrors that lived there would forever haunt him. After that first time his uncle beat him and raped him every day for a week. Then it got worse. He still remembered that… conversation,

" _BOY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" Harry, knowing what defying his uncle would mean for him, walked down the stairs. However when he got down he realised that his uncle was not alone. He had a work colleague with him, "Harry be a good boy and let this man do what he wants to you" He said threateningly. Harry however was terrified._

 _As he walked into the basement, his ankles and wrists were cuffed to the bed. Then this man, this_ stranger _raped him, much like his uncle did the first time._

 _That's when it happened the first time. His uncle was using him as a prostitute. It started off on average one colleague or possible business partner a day. Then it got to more. Sometimes five different people a day. Some would even come back for more. He was horrified. He knew his uncle wasn't nice, at all, but this was taking it to another level._

 _I was there for eight weeks,_ Harry thought, _I was a prostitute for SEVEN weeks!_ He shivered at the thought and continued walking. After about an hour of walking, but he couldn't be sure, he came to a forest. He walked inside and then turned into his animagus form. It was a beautiful black jaguar. In this form he was capable of going up to 64mph at a sprint and his eyesight was perfect. He could even see at night. However, because of how rare they are he has to stay out of sight, there are only about 15,000 normal jaguars in the wild, let alone black ones, and they only live in America.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice that the forest he had wandered into was full of hunters. He heard a snap of a twig and spun ready to pounce on whatever it was. But he was too late he was hit with a dart and everything went black.

Draco Malfoy however was having a great summer. He had got his Hogwarts letter last night.

 _Mr Malfoy,_

 _Due to recent unfortunate events there is a new rule being established at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that takes action at the beginning of the school year. You must have a Familiar, this can be any land animal. Under no circumstances should you have a water animal. However they must have a leash, a cage, and everything needed to care for your animal, and must stay with you at all times for your own protection. Under no circumstances should you be without your familiar, however if you are, report to your head of house immediate. Please send a letter back if you cannot get a familiar in time and we will have to arrange for you to come to school at a later date, when you have one. Term begins on September 1_ _st_ _, your book list and OWL results are included in the envelope._

 _I hope this does not trouble you too much,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress._

Father still wasn't back so he couldn't show him the letter yet. _Speak of the devil,_ Draco thought as his father walked into his room.

"Father, my letter from Hogwarts arrived this morning and the school seemed to think it wise that a new rule be set. I personally love the rule." Draco said as his Father sat on a chair.

"And what is this new rule, Draco?" Lucius Malfoy asked looking up at his son who looked so much like him. Draco passed him the letter and once he finished reading it he told Draco to wait there and he would be back as he knew just the people with the perfect familiar for him. So Draco did wait, wondering what this mysterious creature was.

An hour later Mr Malfoy was sat on an overstuffed chair in one of the many rooms in the large manor. "I have your new familiar Draco, an extremely rare animal. They however didn't tell me where he was from." Lucius said continuing as his sons eyebrows rose in question, "He is a Black Jaguar. It would do you good to read up on them tomorrow as the bonding ceremony is the day after."

"Of course Father." Draco said calmly but his excitement on having such an exotic pet was bubbling beneath the surface.

"Draco do be careful with your search for your mate at Hogwarts, and please don't scare them off." Lucius said laughing a little at the look on his sons face. Draco nodded raising from his seat and excusing himself to go to the library.

He found an interesting book with a lot of interesting information, such as, they like water, they eat avocados, they eat any meat, they can run up to 64mph at a sprint, there are only around 15,000 left in the wild, and even fewer black and they are big.

* _ **23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **August***_

It was the bonding ceremony today. Draco was dressed in an expensive emerald green robe with silver accents. As he walked into the room he saw his parent's friends, mainly just powerful witches and wizards, but he asked for none of his friends to be present, so he could surprise them with a jaguar at school. The ceremony was simple, an elderly wizard stood at the front and cut my hand and the Jaguars paw then he asked Draco, "Mr Malfoy, what do you wish to name your familiar?"

Draco had thought about this all yesterday and so already had a name picked out. "Hunter." He announced clearly. After that the blood was but onto a collar for Hunter and a bracelet for Draco.

Once the ceremony was over they took Hunter from the room and everyone had a drink, before leaving the manor congratulating him on the way past. Some people would think it odd that he was being congratulated, but having a familiar was a big deal. They had magic stored inside them and would come to there bonded aid should anything happen to them, and with the war they all needed the protection. When he went back to his room he saw Hunter laying on a large pet bed by the fireplace. When they woke tomorrow they would have to get to know each other.

The next morning harry awoke with a start. He looked around wondering where the fuck he was when he saw Malfoy on the bed. Then he realised. _No, no, no. NO! I am not bonded to Draco Fucking Malfoy. NO!_ At that moment Draco began to stir, and Harry already felt protective. He knew to just give into the bond and so that's exactly what he did.

Later that day both boys could be found in the manor gardens, Draco had decided to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get some charms for Hunters plain collar.

 _ ***25**_ _ **th**_ _ **August, Diagon Alley***_

Harry hated shopping. And yet here he was Draco pulling him around Diagon Alley getting charms for the collar and Draco's bracelet, and now Draco was getting some new dress robes. So Harry decided to have a nap. His dreams were plagued with images of his summer. All the horrible things that had happened to him, and Sirius' death. He woke up whimpering, with Draco checking if he were okay.

An hour later Draco had everything he wanted and so he went back to the manor. He had dinner planned with his mother.

When Draco got home he went straight to the dining room where his mother was waiting for him, she had a knowing gleam in her eyes. "Get carried away shopping again"

 _ ***1**_ _ **st**_ _ **September, Hogwarts Express***_

Draco was sat in a compartment, in a mood. They had made him leave Hunter in the animal carriage. And his friends still didn't know what animal his familiar was. Apparently they all had wolves. They were all got their familiars at the same time so matched theirs up. They all promised to meet each others familiars in the common room. The rest of the train ride was spent with small talk. All Draco's friends knew about him being a veela, and they were all fine with it, but he still didn't like discussing it. Slytherin's aren't as bad as the other houses think. In the common room there is always laughter in the air, and you can often find the Slytherin's sprawled out on the floor, and there are mad study sessions before exams where all hell breaks loose.

The welcome feast was the same as usual. Except, the Gryffindor Golden Boy wasn't there, and even his friends look worried. _What has potter gotten himself into this time?_ Draco thinks mentally eye rolling.

Harry was bored out of his mind so decided to do something about it. He pounced on one of the beds in the 6th year Slytherin boy's dorms. When he was finished he stepped back to admire his work. The door opened and there was a scream from the doorway. He turned to see Pansy Parkinson looking at him is shock. "Drakie! There is a big cat in your dorm." She yelled.

"Is it black?" Came the reply.

"Yep." Pansy said eyes still wide with shock.

"Green eyes?"

"Yeah." she said in a high pitched voice.

"Staring at you in an oddly human like way?" If Harry still had hands he would have slapped Draco right then.

"Yes." She said, seemingly calming down a bit.

"Well then you have met Hunter, my familiar." Replied Draco, amusement evident in his tone.

"That, is your familiar?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes." Harry then heard footsteps coming running to the dorm, and the 6th year boys, minus Draco, looked at him in wonder. Then at their room. There were cries of disgust and horror coming from them.

Draco came up the stairs when he heard the cries, and stopped short in his tracks. He turned and glared at Hunter, then asked, "What the heck? Why?" Hunter just yawned and curled up on his bed and pretended to be asleep. He heard a voice he knew all too well. Snape. Snape, who hadn't seen him before seemed in shock for a few seconds until he lifted his head and looked the professor in the eyes. That was enough to snap him out of his shock

 **AN: that's the first chapter complete. By the way the other chapters won't be as long as this one. If you would like to stay up to date, search The Slytherin Queen Fanfics on Facebook. By the way I spent 15 hours writing and researching this with only two brakes to take my dog, Arlo for a walk. I spent 2 hours studying jaguars. By the way Sav is my way of adding myself into the story. Anyway I'm really tired now and want to sleep. Please leave a review. And I'm hoping to get the next chappie out tomorrow, but no promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

Opposites Attract.

 **Summary: After his 5th year and a strange beginning to his summer, Harry goes back to the Dursley's for the worst summer yet. Draco has come into his inheritance and is determined to find his mate, but the way he finds him is not what he expected.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Main Pairing: Draco and Harry**

 **Other Pairings: Dean/Seamus, Hermione/Ron (Others will be added when needed)**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Rape, child abuse, slash.**

Parseltongue- _ **I love cake and ice-cream**_

Chapter 2: Figuring Out

 **AN: Well this is Chapter 2. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I can't wait to see what happens (I wright this bit first and the one at the end last.) A massive thank you to** _ **Gurgaraneth**_ **for reviewing, to be honest I don't even know when they will, I just let my mind work on its own and quality check it after. :-) remember to review, it makes me want to write more… and I'll send mental cake! Anyway, on with the story.**

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts, snapped out of his shock when those emerald green eyes looked at him. He swore that he had seen those eyes before, but he just didn't know where. He would figure that out later however, as there was a bigger problem at hand. The 6th year Slytherin boy's dorm was ripped to shreds.

"Who's familiar is this?" He asked once he had dragged his eyes off the animal in front of him.

"Mine Professor." Draco Malfoy, his favourite student and godson, spoke up.

"And do you know why it thought it was a good idea to rip the room to shreds?" Snape asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"No sir." The boy replied. With a sigh and a flick of his wand, the professor had everything back into place. He spun out of the room, robes swirling around him, in a way that only he could manage.

Back in the dorm the boys were glaring at the Boy-Who Lived, Now Draco Malfoy's familiar, Hunter. Harry, who could feel all five pairs of eyes baring into the back of his skull, simply raised his head lazily, looked at the other occupants of the room, and rolled onto his back. Rolling their eyes the boys got into their night clothes and went to bed, however none of them went to sleep.

"Where are your familiars?" Draco, _No Malfoy,_ asked.

"In an abandoned classroom with Pansy's, at least, until the morning." Blaze answered.

"I can't believe that the Weasel and Weaselette managed to afford a familiar. I thought that their family were too poor." Malfoy mocked getting a laugh out of the other boys "Did you notice Potter wasn't at the feast?" He asked no one in particular when the laughing had stopped.

The boys rolled their eyes and muttered, "Again Draco?" in unison.

Harry then realised that he hadn't told his friends. A cold dread flooded through him as he waited for the occupants of the room to fall asleep. He came up with a plan in his head. He knew it was bad and with his luck would go terribly wrong, but he had to try.

At about midnight, though he couldn't be sure, he got up and began to make his way through the castle. Coming to a holt in front of the entrance to Gryffindor tower, he began to scratch at the frame. He scratched once and waited, twice, waiting he scratched a third and final time when the door swung open to reveal Hermione. Almost sighing in relief he walked through the entrance and came to a stop in front of the fire. He could have cried in relief when he saw that other than Ron sat on the overstuffed armchair the common room was empty. Looking at his friend's fearful faces as Hermione looked at his nametag Harry decided to turn back.

"Oh merlin. Harry?" Ron asked, looking like he was going to die from shock. Harry merely nodded as Hermione ran forward and hugged him do tightly he could barely breathe.

"'Mione. Air." Harry said making Ron have to hold back a laugh.

Hermione released him apologising then asked, "What Happened to you? Why are you Malfoy's familiar? Why didn't you tell us you were an animagus? When did-"

"I got caught, I don't know and I'm sorry, it just slipped my mind." Harry cut her off before she could finish.

"How'd you get caught, wait MALFOY!?" Ron whispered loudly as what Hermione said registered in his head. Both Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at that.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Hermione asked before carrying on with her questioning, "Harry, how _did_ you get caught?"

"I went for a walk and somehow ended up at Hunter's Woodland Park, and-" he was cut off abruptly by Hermione.

"Hunter's Woodland Park? Harry, that's half an hour's drive, at least." She said, looking at him pointedly.

"I know. It's just I was… distracted?" Harry replied before carrying on with his tale, "And transformed I didn't realise that there were hunters in there and when I heard one it was too late."

"Okay, but how did you end up as Malfoy's familiar?" she asked, clearly locking the information in her mind for a later date.

"Well…"

 _Harry woke to a feeling of cold stone beneath him. As the memories flooded back to him he snapped into consciousness, standing up immediately. He looked around the room and saw that he was in a cage._ Shit, _was his only thought at that moment. Calming down enough for rational thought, Harry could hear voices getting closer, then suddenly they stopped and the door to the room that he was in opened. Standing there was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Coming out of his shock, that soon turned to terror, he heard what they were talking about, "He will be perfect for my son, Draco." Was all he could absorb at that moment._ Oh fuck. No no no! I am not being his familiar! NO! _The next thing that he could remember was waking at Malfoy Manor, bonded to his enemy, Draco Malfoy._

"So you just woke up bended to him?" Ron asked looking a bit shocked.

"Yep, I don't remember anything else." At this Hermione looked crestfallen.

Before anyone could say anything else there were footsteps coming down the stairs from the boys' dorms. "I'll go now before I'm seen." Harry whispered to his friends, before transforming back and stalking out of the common room.

In the headmaster's office, one Albus Dumbledore was pacing, while muttering to himself, trying to come up with a plan. "The boy is missing, gone from his house near the end of summer. I need to find him before he figures out what he is. That would be disastrous. I need my weapon, I need the child right where I can manipulate him, like Hagrid. He can't be with his people. Either kind. Then he would be to strong."

Before he could finish his musing, there was a knock at the entrance to his study. Putting that king grandfatherly look on and the twinkle in his eyes, he took a seat behind his desk and said, "Enter." 

The person entered, it was the head of Gryffindor and deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. _Of course probably asking after the boy. I'll just tell her he's of training and whatnot._ "Minerva, what brings you here. Care for a lemon drop?" He asked waiting for her to begin.

"It's about Harry, Albus he has not come into school." She said looking worried. Albus always knew that she cared for the boy, he just hoped that it would not get in the way of his plans.

"Don't worry Minerva, harry is safe. I am going to make an announcement at breakfast tomorrow. You see I have forgotten to tell anyone, but Harry is training in America for a while. Not even I know when he will be ready to return. Hopefully it shall be soon, however we will just have to wait and see." He replies with the twinkle still in his eyes. Minerva nodded and left Albus alone to think. This was going to be a long year.

 _Where is that idiot child?_

Harry was making his way through the castle, to the Slytherin common room, when he heard the unmistakable sound of Albus Dumbledore's voice. He began to make his way towards the voice, planning on talking to the headmaster and getting this whole thing sorted out.

However when he came closer to the voice and heard what it said, he decided against it. "I need that stupid child here, where I can train him, manipulate him, and you are telling me that you don't know where he is? He's Harry Potter, something should have come up!" His voice was full or rage and Harry, feeling betrayed, and furious backed up and ran the rest of the way to the common room, not stopping until he came to the blank wall that hid the entrance. When he got there he had to stop, he didn't know the password, and he was a jaguar at the moment. He decided to sleep at the entrance but stay alert, just in case someone left or entered the common room.

 ***6am the next morning***

As it turned out, no one left or entered the common room until 6am the next morning, which is when a poor 7th year left to go to breakfast, only to be met with the sight of a black jaguar waiting to get in. the seventh year girl, whose name Harry didn't know, screamed so loudly, he would be surprised if anyone in Slytherin was still asleep. Walking into the common room and up to the 6th year boy's dorm, Harry, surprisingly, didn't meet another person. When he entered the 6th year boy's dorm however he was met with laughter, when he looked it was to see that Draco was sat on the floor, apparently fallen out of bed, glaring at the other occupants of the room. Wearing a jumper that was much too big for him, shorts and thigh high socks, pared with bedhead that was about as bad as Harry's, it ruined the usually perfect picture that he showed the rest of the world. The glare was lost on the boys as the image was just too funny. In fact, Blaze Zabini, Draco's best friend, had a camera out and was taking pictures, he took one of those pictures and, with a semi-permanent (only the one who applies it can remove it) sticking charm, stuck all 15 above Hunter's are saying as he did so, "There now you are the proud owner of the only pictures of the Draco Malfoy with, a) his hair all messed up, and, b) in his not-so-Malfoyish pyjamas." Harry did admit to himself that when he first saw Draco in his pyjamas he could have burst out laughing, it was even worse in the morning when he threatened Harry if he ever said anything to anyone he would "Not by you a new toy for a month."

Once Draco had got the others to stop laughing he went and got dressed before putting Hunter on his leash and making their way to breakfast. On the way to breakfast the 6th year Slytherin boys, and Hunter, met up with Pansy Parkinson and the other familiars that were all wolves, Silver (Pansy's familiar, a grey female with silver eyes), Frost (Theo's familiar, a white male with icy blue eyes), Bullet and Bolt (Crabbe and Goyle's familiars, in that order, brown males, brothers, with brown eyes) and Paws (Blaise's familiar, a black female cub with golden eyes whose mother was Silver). Then they made their way to the great hall, when they got there all eyes were on them. Well who wouldn't look at people with such odd pets.

Ron and Hermione however were trying not to laugh at the look on their friends face the wolf cub was entertaining itself with trying to catch the big cats tail, even though the white one was trying to stop it. The headmaster chose that moment to stand up to make an announcement, "Good morning! As some of you have noticed, Harry Potter is not with us. He has gone to train in America. Now no questions as everything else is confidential, none of us know when he will be returning."

"Well at least part of the year will be Potter-free" Draco said and he could have sworn he heard a slight laugh come from the Jaguar, but that's crazy… right?

"Now on at a time starting with the 7th years, come up and introduce your familiar and a bit about the animal they are, if they have a relative in the school, let us know so we can arrange for them to have some time with their family. Professor McGonagall could you begin to call up the students."

McGonagall began to call up the students and before long it was, "Crabbe, Vincent."

"This is Bullet, my familiar. His brother is Goyle's familiar and his pack is Pansy's, Theo's, Blaise's and Goyle's"

After a few more students it was, "Finnigan, Seamus."

"This is Ember, she's a fox. By the way I didn't name her." He said glaring a Dean.

"Goyle, Gregory."

"This is Bolt, He's a wolf and brother to Bullet. He is in the same pack as Bullet too."

Soon after it was "Granger, Hermione"

"This is Crookshanks, my familiar, he's part Kneazle and doesn't have any relatives in the school." Hermione said holding the ginger cat with brown stripes to her chest protectively

"Longbottom, Neville"

"This is Pippa. She is a black Bichon Havanese. She doesn't have any relatives in the school as far as I know." Pippa also had a white chest and paws.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco stood and tried to get Harry to move but he was not going to be shown to the whole school, it was only when he whispered to him, "Go up there now or I'll shave all of your fur off." That he moved. "Hunter here is a black jaguar, he likes high places, water and jumping from high places into water. He definitely does not have any relatives in the school."

"Nott, Theodore."

"This is Frost, his pack is the same as Bolt and Bullet's"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"This is my familiar, Silver. Her daughter is Blaise's familiar. Isn't she just beautiful?"

"Thomas, Dean."

Deans was a ginger cat with green eyes, "This is Sandfur, she doesn't have any relatives in the school."

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ron's Familiar was a husky, "This is Lila, she's a husky, she has two sisters in the school, and they belong to Ginny and Luna."

"Zabini, Blaise."

Blaise was attempting to keep Paws still while he was talking, "This is Paws, her Mother is Silver."

"Lovegood, Luna."

"My familiar is Angel, She's a Siberian husky, and she can keep away the Nargles and Wrackspurts."

"Weasley, Ginevra."

"This is Eclipse, her sisters are, Lila and Angel."

 ***25** **th** **December 5am***

Draco Malfoy was very excited about Christmas, so excited in fact that he was up at 5am on the dot to awake his roommates. They however were not as giddy to be up at 5am. The all just rolled over and went back to sleep. Hunter jumped onto Draco's vacated bed and curled up to sleep. Apparently Draco had other ideas as he tried to get the animal off the bed. The 6th year boys and Pansy were the only ones in Slytherin that were staying for Christmas. Hunter decided to just growl at him and continue to sleep. Draco was having none of it. He was going to get people up. "I'll just open your presents then. Clearly you don't want them." No one seemed to give a shit, huffing he was about to try another technique when pansy came running into the room, clad in overly Christmassy pyjamas she jumped on all of the beds and yelled with excitement, successfully getting all but one of the occupants of the room up. The one who wouldn't budge was the jaguar.

Harry was determined not to get up until 7am, because Ron and Hermione were the only Gryffindor's staying, so The Golden Trio had made plans to meet in the Gryffindor common room and spend Christmas together. And 7am was when they were meeting. Harry now, however, had all 6 Slytherin's trying to get him up, and it was fast getting annoying. So, yawning, he stood up and stalked down into the common room and curled up in front of the lit fireplace. He decided that he would leave the common room when the Slytherin's were opening their mountains of presents.

However there was one complication. The Slytherin's were determined to get him into a Christmas jumper. He was currently, after an hour and a half of them trying, lay across the top of a bookshelf glaring at Draco. What he didn't realise was that Pansy was behind him. Suddenly he was in a Christmas jumper. Now he had an excuse to leave. He jumped down and walked straight out of the common room, the sound of laughter behind him.

When he got to Gryffindor common room he waited for his friends in front of the fire and remembered the last time he was here.

 _21_ _st_ _September_

 _Harry was sat in the common room at 2 o'clock in the morning talking to his friends, apparently they had some news to share with him. They were, at the moment, sat in silence, when Hermione decided to break it. "Harry, over the summer, Ron and I, decided to try a relationship. So are you okay with us dating? Harry?"_

 _Harry now had a smile on his face. "I knew it was going to happen at one point. I was just waiting for one of you to get enough courage to do something."_

" _How did you know?" Ron asked alarmed._

" _It was easy to figure out that something was going to happen."_

Harry mentally chuckled at the memory, as he was still a cat wearing a hideous Christmas jumper. He knew that they were there when he heard Ron laugh behind him. He turned around, a murderous look in his eyes. Hermione, however, was saying nothing but 'Aww' and telling him that he was going to get Mrs Weasley to knit him some more for next year. Ron seemed to laugh harder (if it were even possible) as the look in his eyes turned from murderous to "help" in less than a second. Once Hermione had finished with the horrible torment she took the jumper off him and Harry turned back into a human. They then settled down to open their presents. Ron and Hermione had told Mrs Weasley about what Dumbledore had said the same day Harry had told them, and she was furious. Luckily she didn't go and talk to Dumbledore though, she just stopped going to order meetings, as did the rest of the family. Once they had finished with their presents they had a talk.

"Harry, Ron and I… we broke up a while ago, you see we're both gay…" Hermione said looking beyond nervous.

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything against it, he was bi after all. He decided to go with, "Well if it's a day for coming out, I'm bi."

After that the conversation turned light and after a while they decided to go for a walk around the grounds, with Harry under his invisibility cloak. When they got down to the lake there was a sudden wind that blew the cloak of Harry, who ran to pick it up, he couldn't have had it off for even a minute, but unbeknownst to him there was a pair of silvery grey eyes watching him, that were now widened in both horror and realisation.

 **OAOAOA**

Draco Malfoy was looking for his familiar, who had decided it was a good Idea to run off after they had got the jumper on him, when he somehow made it outside. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way to the lake, which was now frozen over. Not many people knew, but Draco Malfoy loved playing in the snow. It reminded him of his childhood, which was not as strict as people think. As a matter of fact, it was the opposite, his parents were laid back, and let him act like a child at home, as long as he acted like a Malfoy in public. As he walked down near the lake, he saw Granger and the Weasel walking along the bank, rolling his eyes Draco was about to go back into the castle when there was a sudden gust of wind and another, black haired, green eyed wizard was reviled. Draco was about to go and mock Potter, when he smelt a smell, that of his mate, with a look of both horror and realisation he watched the golden trio try to find an invisibility cloak. And once they found it Harry Potter vanished once again. _Oh shit._

When Draco got back into the common room later that day, he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Potter was his mate. He stopped in his tracks when he realised that he still hadn't found Hunter. Deciding that the cat wold be back, he continued into the common room. This was the weirdest Christmas he had ever experienced, and that was saying something. When he got into the common room he was met with an odd sight. Hunter sprawled on his back with Pansy absentmindedly stroking the underside of his chin, Crabbe and Goyle doing their homework and Blaise and Theo lying down on the sofa reading. Sitting down on one of the overstuffed armchairs, I could smell my mate again, which meant that Harry Potter was in the Slytherin common room. And that meant that Hunter was Harry Potter. _Oh god. Hunter is Harry. Why couldn't I smell him before though? Oh yeah, I haven't seen him as harry since I came of age._ He thought trying to come to terms with the fact that his mate was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Dray? Are you okay? You look like you're in shock." Pansy asked, looking at him worriedly.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just going to get an early night." he replied before standing and walking towards the dorms. It took until he was ready for, and in, bed before the fact that Harry and Hunter were in fact the same… person to sink in. When Hunter, _Harry,_ came into the room he knew that he had to say something. He got up and closed the door, before sitting back on the bed. "Harry I know it's you." He said simply watching as the cat stopped the process of getting into bed and looked at him. His eyes held a bit of fear in them but other than that were the same as a cats.

Walking over to Draco's bed Harry was thinking about what he said. _How does he know?_ He sat near the Slytherin, scared about what he would say. "Don't worry I'm not just going to yell or anything. Is there any chance you could change back, just I feel crazy talking to a Jaguar." Mentally laughing Harry nodded and turned back into his human form.

"Wait a second, if your, well, you, then why did you destroy our room on the first day here?" Draco asked.

Harry just shrugged, "I was bored."

"You were bored? That doesn't mean you destroy a room!" he said back, not quite at the point of yelling, but, as a reflex, Harry flinched anyway.

"You try being a jaguar trapped in a room with nothing else to do. In sorry okay?" He said back.

"Yea, sorry. This is too weird. I am having a kind of civil conversation with Harry Potter." He chuckled, and Harry laughed a little at that, but before they could continue their conversation there was a knock at the door.

"Draco?" It was Pansy.

"Yes?" Draco replied politely.

"Who are you talking to?" That was Blaise.

"No one." Draco said. Harry was panicking a little now.

"Are you sure? I heard voices." Pansy said, sounding concerned.

"Yea. I'm not talking to anyone." Draco said.

"Can we come in?" Theo asked, Harry was starting to panic a bit more now.

"Yea just give me a second." Draco said, then whispered to Harry, "Turn back, now."

Nodding, Harry did what Draco said, then as Hunter he walked to his bed and lay on it.

Draco opened the door and greeted his friends, "What was it you wanted?"

"Who were you talking too?" Pansy asked, giving Draco the look that Hermione would give you when she wants a straight answer, and it's terrifying. Harry could tell that it was having the same result on Draco as it had on him. Just do what they say to keep at least a scrap of dignity intact.

"I was talking to Hunter?" Draco said, however it came out as a question.

Pansy just raised an eyebrow and said "Really?"

"Yep, I was talking to Hunter. Now can I go to bed?" Draco asked already backing up towards his bed.

"Really? So Hunters name is now Harry Potter is it?" Pansy asked with a smirk on her face.

Both Harry, who was in the process of raising his head, and Draco froze, glancing at each other briefly before tensing up and looking at Pansy, who now had Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle stood behind her.

She glanced between them, before her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect 'o' before turning into another smirk. The boys took longer to figure it out, but t=when they did they went through the same steps as Pansy.

Harry then turned to glare at Draco. "Oh merlin! Hunter _is_ Potter!"

"Might as well turn back, they know now." Draco said.

Harry turned pack into himself and looked at the new people to know. Pansy was the first to speak up, "I thought you were training in America."

"That's just an excuse because Dumbledore doesn't know where I am." Harry said, figuring it was going to be easier to just answer the questions, she had the look in her eyes that Hermione does when she finds something new to learn.

"Why didn't you just go up to him and tell him what happened?" she asked. Everyone had sat down now and were looking at him expectantly.

"I was going to, but I overheard part of a conversation between Dumbledore and another person about me that made me change my mind."

"Why are you here?"

"I was captured while in my animagus form by hunters and ended up here. There is no specific reason for why I am here."

 ***1** **st** **January, 2 minutes to midnight***

Tonight was the first time that the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were being civil to one another. In fact they seemed to be getting along well. Pansy and Hermione were talking about their friends and how they 'wouldn't be alive' without them. Ron and Blaise were acting civil to each other. They were at the top of the Astronomy Tower getting ready to watch the fireworks that people setoff in Hogsmeade. Afterwards they were going to go to the room of requirement and get a house elf to bring up some firewhisky and butterbeer and they were all going to celebrate the New Year.

Suddenly there was a chorus of "Happy New Year!" from Hogsmeade as the clock struck midnight. Just as the voices began so did the fireworks. They were magnificent.

 ***17th June***

Harry Potter was currently in the chamber of secrets, taking care of a basilisk egg that was due to hatch any day now. This was where he spent his free time. The egg was the size of a chicken egg. In fact, that is what it is. It is a chicken egg hatched under a toad. That was all Harry did. Sit and supervise. Technically basilisk breading is illegal, but harry found the egg and toad like this, so he didn't even do anything.

About an hour later Harry heard a crack. He looked at the egg and, sure enough, there was a mini basilisk's head slowly coming out of the egg. He decided to try and talk to it, _**"Hello, my name is Harry."**_

It looked at him in shock before responding, _**"A Parseltongue? We learned about your kind in the egg."**_ The voice was female, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

" _ **We?"**_ He asked a little shocked.

" _ **Yes 'we'. There are three of us in this egg, Snake Speaker."**_ She responded, amused.

" _ **Well then, what is your name and can I meet your siblings?"**_ He asked politely.

" _ **My name is Sasha, my brother is here is called Marley and my sister is called Rosa."**_ Sasha said. Sasha was a deep green in colour. Marley was slightly paler than Sasha yet had the scarlet tuft of feathers on the top of his head that all males do. Rosa was a brighter green than either of her siblings, and all have yellow eyes. Harry was lucky that their eyes aren't deadly for another few months.

An idea struck him, _**"I don't mean to be rude, but is there any way to stop a single glance from killing people."**_ Harry asked

" _ **Yes. All you need to do is feed us two dittany leaves within a day of our hatching."**_ Marley said.

" _ **I'll be right back."**_ Harry said, before turning back into Hunter and running to the potions classroom.

 **OAOAOA**

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know that I said I would try and get it out on Tuesday and its Thursday, but I tried to get it done. Life just got in the way. Anyway, please review, it'll make me want to write faster, and you'll get mental cake and ice-cream! I'll get the next one out as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry that this has taken so long, I've just been really busy. Anyway I think I have to clear up a few things, I will be summarising certain parts of the story so it's not stupidly long, I also now have a timetable for writing the stories, and I'm going to be starting some new ones. So chapters for this story will be posted about once a week. But no promises, I'm unpredictable. Also veela come into their creature inheritance at 16, but only need there mate after they see them for the first time after their 17th birthday. It's confusing I know, and I'm sorry, but it's the only that that it will work with this story. Otherwise it wouldn't make sense. The name Mi, when in reference to Hermione, is pronounced like Maia. Andromeda, is older in my story than in cannon, she is 12 years older than Bellatrix, I know that in cannon Bella is the oldest, but ive changed it, she had Nymphadora when she was 17, just after she was marred to Edward (Ted) Tonks. So by that theory, and the others I have messed with, which you'll see in the story, she Tonks in 3 years younger than the Marauders. Just to warn you apparently my laptop doesn't see Harry as a name, so if there are any written without capitals, please let me know, thanks. I will be referring to some characters by different names towards the end, I'll put who they are in notes. Anyway I've done a little key to help you understand what italics and bold mean. Italics don't just one thing though, I think you'll pick it up okay. Most of my own characters will be added in this chapter, any others I don't add will be ones I haven't thought up yet. Sorry that this has gone on so long, it needed to be said.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and neither is Draco unfortunately.

 _Thoughts, some spells and memories,_ _ **Parceltongue.**_ The thoughts will be in first person while the rest will be in third

Harry sneaked down to the dungeons, and straight into the potions stores. He left 5 minutes later with the required dittany leaves. He somehow managed to get back to the chamber without any problems and feed the snakes the leaves, he explained that he would need to leave for the summer in two days. They were disappointed that he was going to be gone, but not half as much as Harry was. On his way back to the Slytherin common room he bumped into none other than Albus Too Many Goddamn Names Dumbledore, _fucking marvelous, just who I wanted to see._ Hoping to just walk past him Harry continued on his way.

"Shouldn't you be with your owner?" _Shit._ Harry slowly turned to meet Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes, making sure to keep his occlumency shields up. Legilimency doesn't work on animals, he just hoped that his shields were strong enough. He cocked his head to the side and hoped that he acted enough like an animal. He turned and continued the trip to the common room. "Not so fast, I need to check if you are registered to a student."

Before he could run, Harry was hit with _Stupefy._

Professor Albus Dumbledore needed some jaguar hair for a locating potion that he was making to locate young Mr. Potter and now was the best time to do so. It takes about two days to brew and another 10 hours to work. All of the students and teachers would be home by then so he would be alone to find the boy.

OA

When Harry awoke he was in the headmaster's office and Dumbledore was looking through a book. "You seem to be registered as Mr. Malfoy's familiar, okay you may leave. I think you will be wanted for the train ride home. It leaves in an hour after all."

It was a difficult task for Harry to seem unaffected by those words. 1 hour, he had been unconscious for two days, what was Dumbledore doing in that time. Harry growled at the headmaster and ran to the dungeons. When he got there he bumped into Draco making his way to the carriages. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco asked as Harry changed back into his human form.

"Dumbledore stupefied me. I woke up less than an hour ago." Harry replied running his hand through his hair.

"Okay well we need to get to the carriages, Pansy will be screeching like a banshee if we're any later." Draco said, with a hint of laughter. Harry turned back into his animagus form and allowed Draco to attach his leash to his collar.

Before they knew it they were at platform 9 ¾, saying goodbye to their friends. Harry knew that he had to go and get his wand from Privet Drive. _I can't believe I forgot it, I'm such an idiot._ After telling Draco that he'd see him later, and not too worry if he had to stay as he had a plan (which he didn't), Harry left to go to Surrey. Changing into his human form around a corner, Harry made his way to the wall that would take him to muggle London.

"Harry?" _Shit!_ Harry turned around slowly to meet whoever it was that had called him, only to meet the eyes of Mad-Eye Moody. "Follow me. Your relatives are over here." Harry looked over to the barrier, hoping to catch Draco's eye, only to see him disappear through to the muggle world. _Okay, well at least I'll get to the Dursley's faster._ Taking a deep breath, Harry followed Moody to his Aunt and Uncle.

They told him to get into the car and, without even looking at him, drove off to Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry was coming up with a plan in his head, he knew now that they wouldn't let him leave in a hurry. He was hoping to just go to his room and get his wand, he would leave at night when it's dark and take the Knight Bus.

When, an hour later, they got to the Dursley's, they threw Harry into the cupboard under the stairs, locked it, and went to eat. _Well, that changes my plans a bit._

 ***26** **th** **July 9am***

Harry hadn't eaten in over a week. He was starving. He hadn't been let out of his cupboard since he was put in there, 37 days ago, as Dudley was still in school until yesterday. Aunt Petunia gave him a glass of water a day at midday, then locked it back up.

That is why it came as such a surprise when he heard the locks go on the door, he knew that it was the morning, as he had only heard his Cousin come down the stairs about an hour ago, so why was she unlocking the door.

"We're going to the chocolate factory for Popkin. We know how much food there is, you can have a slice of bread and an apple. After you have completed half of the chores on the list that is on the kitchen table." His Aunt said, before joining her son and husband at the car.

Harry ran upstairs, hoping to get his wand and leave this hell hole. When he got to his old room, however, he was disappointed. It was locked. _Great, just what I needed._ Deciding that it as in his best interests, Harry went into the kitchen to retrieve the list.

Three hours later, Harry had completed half the chores on the list. He went into the kitchen to get his small meal. Unfortunately for him, the other half of the chores he had to complete were much more difficult than just vacuuming, or watering the garden, as his Cousin was not a tidy person. Harry reluctantly went upstairs and into his cousin's bedroom.

 ***31** **st** **July 11:30pm***

The weeks after Dudley's birthday weekend passed in much the same way, however, the night of his birthday everything went south.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley were out on a week trip with some of her friends. They had left at 9pm and were to arrive back at Number 4 Privet Drive on 8th August at the same time. His Uncle was driving them to the airport and should be back any second. The door unlocked and his Uncle trudged to Harry's cupboard and unlocked it. Grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck, Vernon dragged his Nephew up the stairs. Harry was dragged into the master bedroom and thrown onto the bed, his uncle walked over to him and punched him in the stomach. Telling Harry to strip Vernon began to remove his own clothes. Harry, who was refusing to do anything he said, just sat on the bed, fully clothed. When Vernon saw this he hit Harry so hard across the face that he was thrown to the floor. Before the teen could get up, Vernon grabbed his hair with one hand and undressed him with the other. Once done the bigger man stood and walked over to the bed to retrieve some handcuffs.

While his Uncles back was turned Harry was looking for an escape, however, not knowing his Uncles plans, could not prepare for what was to come. When Vernon (Harry refused to think of him as anything other than Vernon as he knew what was to come) turned to face him, Harry tried to bolt for the door. Vernon grabbed the small teen and, once again, threw him on the bed, handcuffing him to it so he could not escape.

Harry felt Vernon stop when his manhood was just pressing against Harry's tight hole, "Happy Birthday, Harry." Just as he finished saying that he thrust, without preparation, into Harry, not stopping the frantic thrusting to let Harry adjust, dragging a pained scream from the teen.

 _It wasn't this bad last time, was it?_ Harry could barely think through the pain, he was just hoping that he would be out of here before he was killed. Vernon's sweaty body pressed against his back and the grunts coming from the much larger man, would probably haunt Harry's nightmares for months. The metal was biting into his wrists as he fought to get free. However, the only thing that he could think of was the feeling of Vernon thrusting into him, ripping him apart from the inside out.

 **OA**

The next night, Vernon was at the pub and Harry was still handcuffed to the bed. When the clock hit midnight magic swirled around Harry Potter, changing him. Unbeknownst to Harry, he had just come into his creature inheritance, delayed because of his Uncles… activities the night before, and a glamor was in place until he could be safe.

The week that followed passed in much the same manner that the first night did. However, Harry's life was about to drastically change.

 ***8** **th** **August 9pm** *

Vernon Dursley had just left Privet Drive when Harry Potter, who had been told to complete his chores, saw himself in the mirror. It was quite a shock when he saw his appearance begin to change, he walked closer to the mirror and gasped. His eyes were now an icy blue, his already pale skin, had gone even lighter. His hair had grown down to his hips and the tips were icy blue and there were deeper blue streaks running through the curly strands.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Harry went to answer it, not having his wand, he put his long hair into a bun, it wasn't very neat, but it kept it out of the way. He went to open the door and when he did the couple he found there were… different. Even for witches and wizards, which he didn't think they were. The woman was tall, with upturned eyes as blue as the ocean with flakes of green in their depths, soft features on a heart-shaped face, with flawless pale skin that perfectly complemented her eyes. She wore a tiara holding some Aquamarine, with small emeralds between them, both were also woven into her long hair, with long embroidered robes to match. The man was even taller, he had black hair with almond eyes the colour of ice. He was wearing long dark blue robes, with ice coloured embroidery and a crown with four different types of jewels placed around it, Sphalerite's, Ruby's, Sapphire's and Diamond's. They asked if they could come in and Harry, being naturally curious, agreed.

"Mr. Potter?" The woman asked, when he nodded, she continued. "My name is Nauny, and this is my husband Morfran."

"Okay, why are you here?" Harry asked.

"How much do you know about your parents?" This time it was Morfran who spoke.

"That they were killed when I was a baby." Harry said with a shrug, wondering what his parents deaths had to do with these people wanting to talk to him.

"Well, that is not exactly what happened." Nauny said, Harry was more than confused now, and apparently they saw that as she hurried to elaborate. "Your parents didn't die that night. They weren't even your parents. Your real parents were _Obliviated,_ so were all their friends, including Lily and James. We are your birth mother, Neva's, parents."

"WHAT?" Harry flinched at the volume of his own voice, expecting a hit. After all, that was the only thing that family did.

"You might want to see the memories, unfortunately it will take a while for us to get them." Morfran explained, Harry was shocked, they hadn't hit him! Why?

After that they took to talking about lighter topics. And no more was said about Harry's parents.

An hour later, Nauny and Morfran took their leave. It was a good thing that they did, as the Dursley's returned not 5 minutes later. Nauny had used her magic to do all his chores, so he wouldn't have to rush, and he'd have time to process everything he'd been told. When the Dursley's returned they sent him to his cupboard without food.

Harry was fine being alone in the darkness of his cupboard, it gave him some time to think about what he had heard. He didn't have time to ask about his appearance change. Now that he thought about it, the Dursley's hadn't said anything about it to him. Harry ran his hand through his hair, only to find it back to its original length. This was weird, he needed to know what was going on. Who was his dad and why wouldn't they tell him anything else? Whose memories was he supposed to see?

 ***13** **th** **August 12 noon***

Harry was packing up to go to the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer when his uncle stormed into his old room. He couldn't go to the Malfoy's as they were in France until 31st August. He was aloud in his old room for one day, to collect all of his stuff. Harry knew what was going to happen seconds before it did. Vernon lunged at him, trapping him on the bed and winding him. When Harry got control of his senses again his uncl- _NO I'm not calling him that anymore!_ Vernon was just about to enter him again.

2pm saw Harry Potter sat in his locked cupboard again, his family at the waterpark. There was a crash as the front door of the house was blown off its hinges. The door to his cupboard was ripped of the frame with so much force that it took some of the wall with it. Harry looked up and saw the, very angry, face of Morfran.

"I've found him!" He yelled and helped Harry out of his cupboard. "We have the memories for you to view." Morfran wisely left out asking his grandson what had happened, sensing that it was still too fresh.

Harry nodded and followed Morfran and Nauny out of the house. They took him to a small apartment on the outskirts of Little Whinging and let him view the memories, they left to go into the kitchen to give him some space.

Taking a deep breath, Harry dove into the memories that he knew would change his life.

 _A young girl was sat on a stool at the front of the great hall, waiting to be sorted. She had black hair in tight curls, pale skin and deep brown eyes. The hat had barely touched her head before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN" She made her way over to her house table and harry turned to watch the rest of the sorting._

 _"_ _Riddle, Tom," McGonagall yelled._

 _Harry watched as a young boy with dark brown eyes, black hair and pale skin walked forwards nervously and took a seat on the stool, Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore glaring at the young boy just before the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN" Tom took a seat beside the girl from before, who gave him a small smile and introduced herself as Bellatrix Black. Just as Tom had stated his name Dumbledore stood to address the hall._

 _The next memory was a few years later, Bellatrix and Tom seemed to be in there fourth year. Tom, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Lucius, Narcissa, Tonks, James and Snape were talking with four women and three men that he didn't recognise, he thought that two might be Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and he thought that some were the Longbottom's, but he didn't know the rest. They were talking about how all Muggle-borns had squibs in there line from generations ago, and that they should welcome them and keep squibs as part of the family._

 _To say that Harry was shocked by this was an understatement. He was always told that Tom Riddle was evil, but what he was seeing there went against all that he was taught._

 _Through the memory he found that he was right about the Lestrange brothers and Longbottom's, and he learned the names of the other people. Neva was a brunette with pale skin, blue eyes and freckles across her nose. Amelie was a blonde, with green eyes and tan skin. And Alexandra had pale skin with freckles with strawberry blonde hair, and chocolate eyes. He also saw weddings. Neva and Tom's, Alexandra and Snape's, Amelie and Sirius', Narcissa and Lucius', Lily and James', Alice and Frank's, Tonks and Remus' and Bellatrix and Rodolphus'_

 _The other memories were much the same, however, the last one was… disturbing. They were back in the great hall where Bellatrix was holding identical twin little girls about the age of two and her husband was holding a little boy about ten months younger, Lily was holding a baby girl who was about three months old, Narcissa, Alice and Tom were all holding boys about one and three months and Neva was holding two little girls both about 8 months old. The rest of the group from the table were there as well as Mr. and Mrs Weasley and Lovegood. All the group, besides the Weasleys and Lovegoods, were glaring at Dumbledore, who just laughed and said it was unfortunate that altering appearances couldn't be done at a drastic level. Then he just stupefied them. He took the children from Rodolphus' and Bellatrix's arms before calling in Peter Pettigrew._

 _When the man came in, he was leading three couples. He brought them both to Dumbledore enervated Bellatrix and Rodolphus, before handing turning to one of the couples and handing them one of the girls._

 _"_ _Mr. and Mrs Granger, this is your new daughter, Hermione Jean Granger." Dumbledore said._

 _Just as the man was handing the child to her new family Bellatrix yelled, "AMAIA" at the top of her lungs, before struggling against her restraints. Dumbledore only smirked and changed her appearance, her once dark hair and eyes lightened, he repeated the process with the other girl. She became Lisa Turpin, who is a black haired, amber eyed Ravenclaw in Harry's year. This time Bellatrix yelled. "ASHLEY" the final of the three went to the Jones' and his name was changed to Ben, a Slytherin in Harry's year. His black hair and deep brown eyes remained unchanged. This time Bellatrix couldn't yell over the tears, so she just chocked out, "Aiden" before all of her children were taken out of the room and their new family's memories modified to believe that Bellatrix's children are their own._

 _Dumbledore stupefied them again and took the baby girl from Lily's arms, before enervating her and James. Mr. and Mrs Weasley were brought forward, clearly under the imperius. They were handed the baby, but not before Lily yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY IMOGEN FROM ME!" when Molly and Arthur's memories were altered and her only child's green eyes became brown and as they left with their new daughter, Ginevra, Lily burst into tears._

 _Dumbledore then moved to Neva and Tom and took their children from them. Lily and James were still awake and watching from the floor with wide eyes. He went through the same process of enervating them before changing their identities. The first little girl was given to some muggles her dirty blonde hair became brown and her icy blue eyes turned darker, Harry thought Dumbledore only gave the children to muggles so he wouldn't be found out. Her name changed to Emily Lloyd, and just as she was handed over, Neva began to grow scales up her arms and neck before exploding "YOU WILL GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW, I WILL NOT LET ELEANORA LEAVE!" Dumbledore altered the muggles memories as they left. The Lovegoods got a daughter, while under the imperius, and she didn't change one bit. Even her name remained the same, "LUNA!" Neva yelled before bursting into tears as Dumbledore altered the Lovegoods memories and sent them on their way._

 _Tom was trying to calm down his wife as his only son was handed to the Potters, instead of blowing up, Neva asked, "Lily, will you take care of my Hadrian?" at the same time as Tom said, "Take care of him."_

 _The boys once ice blue eyes became green. Lily looked at Neva with wide eyes before her memories were altered and she cooed over her son, before looking back and thanking Dumbledore for finding her baby and capturing the 'monsters' that took him, she sent a sneer at her old friends for good measure. All of the others memories were changed and within the hour the once good Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort._

 _When Lily and James were "killed" it was really just a banned spell from decades ago that teleported them to another location while leaving a dead version of them behind. That was also the spell used on Sirius._

When Harry came out of the pensive it was to see Morfran and Nauny looking worried. "We have one more thing to tell you." Nauny said, when Harry nodded she continued, "You are part Dark Elf and part Siren. You are the hair to the thrown to both. You don't need to think about it now but there are some books at your relative's house for you to read."

 ***1** **st** **September 10am***

Harry had decided to go by Hadrian, Harry felt weird now. He would go by Harry in front of Dumbledore but other than that, he was Hadrian. He had learned that he had a mate and could become pregnant too, however, like his mother, his pregnancy would only be six months long. Oh, and his new appearance was now permanent. He had decided that he would _'accidentally'_ call Hermione and Ginny by their old nicknames, Maia and Gin. He had already sent copies of the memories to all the parents, he was told that Lily, James and Sirius had remembered the second that they were transported to... wherever.

He unfortunately didn't go to Ron, or Draco's, house so Vernon and Aunt Petunia had to take him to the train station. They were about half way there now.

An hour later, Harry was sat alone in one of the train compartments when Hermione and Ron walked in. "Harry-" He flinched at the name, and they noticed "What's wrong? Do you have a headache? Why do you look different?"

"No Mi I'm fine." Hadrian promised her.

"Mi?" both Mi and Ron asked.

"Yeah, Her _mi_ one, Mi a nickname."

""Why?" Ron asked looking confused.

"It doesn't matter Ronald. Harry, what's wrong?" Mi asked, looking at him worriedly.

It was weird to see Hermione now. He could see the way she would have looked if her appearance wasn't changed in his head. She looked a lot like her mother, Bellatrix, not Mrs Granger. "I'm fine Mi, but _please_ call me Hadrian, unless we're anywhere near Dumbledore."

The conversation continued in the same way for roughly an hour, when Ginny came into their compartment. "Hey, Imogen." Ginny turned to Hadrian in shock. _Shit! I was supposed to call her Gin._

"W-What did you just call me?" She asked confused. Hadrian figured that if he was going to tell them, he might get it over with.

He stood and made his way to the compartment door, looking over his shoulder he said, "This affects others too, I'm going to collect them." Not giving them time to protest, Hadrian walked out of the compartment, and right into someone. "Sorry."

He was just about to continue on his way when a familiar voice said, "Harry?"

"Draco. I've got to go, I'll explain later." He took off again without letting him react, he heard the door to the compartment with Ron and Mi in slide open as he checked the one next to it.

Five minutes later, Hadrian found one of the people he was searching for, Ashley Lestrange, well, Lisa Turpin. The Ravenclaws looked up as he walked in, probably wondering what he was doing there. "Lisa, I need to talk with you." The girl in question looked up with a look of pure curiosity on her face. He didn't know whether it was due to his new appearance or his presence there. She just nodded and said a quick goodbye to her friends.

"What did you need?" she asked as she shut the door to the compartment behind her.

"We need to get a few other people first." Hadrian said walking to the next compartment.

"Who? I might know where they are." Ashley said catching up to him.

"Ben Jones, Emily Lloyd, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom." He responded absently, going to the next compartment, where he found Luna. "Hi Luna! Can we talk?" she just nodded and walked out of the compartment.

"Oh! Hello Lisa." Luna didn't even ask what he wanted just followed him to where he knew the Gryffindor sixth years would be.

When he passed his compartment, he saw Neville talking to his friends. He entered the compartment with the sixth years in and asked for Emily. She took a little convincing to join them, but eventually she did.

He led them into his compartment and ignored the funny looks his friends gave him. He put up locking and silencing charms, before taking a deep breath and beginning to talk. "I saw some memories this summer that affected all of us." He paused and looked around to everyone in the compartment. Draco, Aiden, Amaia, Ashley, Imogen, Neville, Eleanora and Luna. "I think that you'll want to see them." He cast a _Notice Me Not_ charm at the door before taking the vial of memories out of his pocket and cast the pensive spell that would allow all of them to view them, almost as if on a television. He had added the memory of talking to Nauny and Morfran about his creature inheritance to the mix. They had about seven hours of the eight hour train journey to kill anyway.

 **OA**

Hadrian didn't realise he had fallen asleep until he was awoken by Amaia.

"Where did you get these?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Nauny and Morfran, my grandparents, Neva's parents, gave them to me." He explained before looking around. Everyone seemed to be both in shock and lost in thought. "What time is it?" he asked Amaia.

"Hm? Oh, six o'clock." She replied looking lost in thought like the others.

Ten minutes later Hadrian began talking to them as a group, allowing them to ask any questions, then they would all have to talk in families for the remainder of the journey. They had all agreed to go by their original names unless in the presence of Dumbledore before.

Hadrian shifted in his seat before stating to speak. "Do you have any questions about all this?"

"We were all talking before I woke you, is there any way for us to return to the way we are supposed to be?" Hermione asked looking hopeful. Hadrian didn't know whether it was her wanting to change or not.

"Yes, it's quite simple, but I would wait until we're all ready to let Dumbledore know that we know… Unless you want to just rebel from the first day back." At their nods Hadrian cast the spell. Hermione's brown hair darkened to black and as her eyes became a deep brown her features also sharpened. Lisa's eyes darkened to match her sisters as their faces became almost identical. They looked so much like their little brother. Ginny's brown eyes turned back to a brilliant green and her fiery red hair became even fierier but otherwise she remained unchanged. Emily changed to look almost the same as Luna, besides being a little taller. Hadrian looked around to see if there were any other questions. Seeing as there weren't, and there was still half an hour to go, they split into families.

Amaia, Ashley and Aiden all went and talked closest to the window. Imogen, Draco, Ron and Neville decided that seeing that none of them technically had any siblings here they would talk towards the centre of the compartment, giving the other families some space. The end closest to the door was taken by Hadrian, Eleanora and Luna.

 **OA**

When they arrived at Hogsmead station the group hung back to wait for the last carriage. They went over the plan of how to be dramatic, no matter how much Amaia complained, again. "So, we wait until the sorting is over, then go into the Great Hall, making sure to hex open the doors with a bang, and standing there dramatically for a few seconds, or at the very least until everyone has noticed us, before glaring at Dumbledore and going to sit with our most trusted friends and explaining everything to them. I've sent a letter to our parents, so they'll know to expect to see us at the next Hogsmead weekend. Any questions?" When everyone shook their heads Hadrian only nodded, and they sat in silence for the rest of the short journey.

When they finally arrived at the school the sorting ceremony had just begun so they had to wait outside the Great Hall. Hadrian didn't think that any other sorting had dragged on so long, but it could have just been the excitement of what they were going to do. When it was over he turned to his friends and announced, "Right then, let's cause some mischief." Before sending the spell at the door.

The effect was instant. Silence swept through the hall as everyone turned to look at them. When they began to move towards their tables the whispers broke out, Hadrian couldn't even decipher what anyone was saying. It was all just a buzz of noise. Only when Dumbledore yelled for silence did they finally die down and come to a stop. "I want all of you to follow your Prefects back to your dormitories, except those who were late to the meal." He said before gesturing to Hadrian to follow him into the room that he had gone into when his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire. He looked at his friends and family and nodded for them to follow him.

When they got into the room the first thing Dumbledore did, quite predictably, was try to _Obliviate_ them. Luckily Hadrian, predicting the move, put up a _Protego_ that shielded them all from the spell. Then the old man had the nerve to try and talk them onto his side of the war, to which some of the teens just rolled their eyes, and Draco, always overdramatic, told him that "The day I join you will be the day I willingly dye my hair red." Glared at him spun in a very Snape-like manner and left the room with the others, leaving Albus Dumbledore fuming behind them.

 **AN: I'm sorry about telling you what Dumbledore did and not having any suspense, it needed to be done so the story made sense later on, and I didn't know what to do in the two day gap.**

 **Amaia, is Hermione and her sister is Ashley- Daughters of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.  
Hadrian is Harry and his sisters are Eleanora and Luna- Children of Neva and Tom Riddle.  
Imogen is Ginny- Daughter of Lily and James Potter.**

 **Apparently, I stress well too much about this and need a beta to help me out, if you would like to be my beta please leave it in a comment, Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, and that it is shorter than the others, but I have been busy.

When the door had shut behind them, some of the girls burst out giggling. The group went off to talk with Snape in order to show him the memories. They hoped to get a shared common room with their own private rooms attached, just to spite Dumbledore. When they got to the dungeons they looked at Draco, ready to ask him where his head of house would be. However, when they turned they saw Snape glaring at them with a sneer on his face.

No one in the group particularly wanted to be the one  
to tell the Professor about what they had learned. So Draco, being in Snape's  
house and his Godson, stepped forward. "Professor, we have some memories that  
we need to show you." He said hesitantly.

Snape looked at the changes the students had went  
through. Nodding, he gestured for them to follow him. When they got to his  
quarters all of the students, save for Draco, were shocked. Instead of it being  
all black, it was decorated tastefully in neutral tones. Snape motioned for  
them to sit on a comfy looking couch, while he sat on an armchair. "What did  
you wish to speak to me about?"

"We have some memories that were taken from you and  
your friends about 16 years ago," Hadrian explained as he retrieved the  
memories, "you might want to see them." Snape just nodded, standing to grab a pensive.  
He put the memories in, and began to review them alone.

An hour later, Snape emerged from the pensive,  
collapsing back into his armchair looking shocked. Everyone but Draco and  
Hadrian had left. A few minutes passed in uncomfortable silence, before the  
professor asked if there was anything else they wished to speak to him about.  
Draco had told Hadrian earlier that he was a Veela and that he was his mate. He  
knew what the blonde was going to ask his Godfather. He informed Draco that he  
was going to wait outside, then excused himself.

Twenty minutes later, Hadrian and Draco were in their  
new lounge decorating. Once they were done, the room was now arrayed in blues  
and browns. A sofa and two armchairs surrounded a coffee table in the centre.  
Four doors lead away the lounge. One was to a dining room and another, the  
kitchen, which had an island that you could sit at in the centre. Both rooms  
were done in light coloured woods, which they both liked so decided to leave  
them as they were. Through the other doors there were two bedrooms. Both  
contained a king sized four poster bed, a large closet, and two, three drawer  
bedside tables. The boys did their own rooms in neutral colours. Keeping the  
rooms to their own unique styles.

Draco decided to wait up for his parents to arrive,  
while Hadrian went into his room and to bed, falling asleep instantly. When  
Narcissa and Lucius arrived to talk to their son, they were met with a sleeping  
Draco on the couch and a pensive sat on the table with memories already in it.  
Before they begun to look at the memories, they saw a note waiting for them.

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I am writing this as I know I will probably be asleep  
before you arrive. You know how I get when woken without good reason. I have  
found my mate. I did not tell you when I had found him last year, as I know  
that you will not be the happiest with who he is. My mate is Harry Potter. But  
before you think anything, watch the memories. He isn't at all who you think he  
is._

 _I hope you will be happy for me. I have told him already, and we  
became friends sometime last year. These memories were given to him by his  
grandparents, and I have asked permission to show them to you, which he  
obviously granted._

 _Your son,_

 _Draco._

Curious, Narcissa turned to the pensive before telling  
her husband that they should view them together. When her husband agreed she  
began to view them.

 **OA**

When Draco Malfoy awoke the next morning, it was to  
his parents sitting on the armchairs, looking shocked. He cleared his throat to  
get their attention, causing them to look up sharply, a startled look on their  
faces. It was only when they were with people they were comfortable with, that  
they showed emotion. Therefore, it was always a little funny when they looked  
so shocked, which wasn't often.

"Dragon!"  
Narcissa exclaimed standing up to hug her son. "Why didn't you tell us you  
found your mate?" She looked almost giddy at the thought. Once she released  
him, Lucius gave him a hug too.

They had just sat down when Hadrian walked into the  
room, fully dressed, with his hair left down. He stopped short upon seeing the  
elder Malfoys sitting there, but just smiled and greeted them politely before  
walking into the kitchen.

Narcissa stood, explaining that she was going to  
introduce herself and followed after the short boy, disappearing through the  
door.

Hadrian turned at the sound of the door opening, and  
was shocked when the blonde began to speak. "I don't think that we have met  
before, have we, Mr. Potter." She said before taking a seat on one of the  
stools.

"Please call me Hadrian, Mrs. Malfoy." He replied, a  
small smile on his face.

"Only if you call me Narcissa, Hadrian. Mrs. Malfoy  
makes me feel old." She said with mirth shining in her eyes. Hadrian laughed  
softly before offering her some breakfast. "That would be lovely Hadrian.  
Although, I didn't know you could cook." Narcissa said looking at the dark  
haired boy curiously.

"I learned when I was little," He replied simply, not wanting to talk about his past, "Shall I make breakfast for Draco and Mr. Malfoy too?" Hadrian asked, successfully changing the topic of their conversation.

"I think that would be best, both get grumpy if they don't eat." She said, chuckling softly. Hadrian smiled and went back to his cooking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday 2** **nd** **September 1997, 8:10am**

Today was the first day of lessons at Hogwarts, and Snape came into their room to give them their timetables. Before he left he reminded them to leave for their classes, which begun in ten minutes.

Both boys were already dressed, and seeing that they were in the dungeons and their first lesson was charms, they had to hurry. They had just sat down at their desks when the bell signalling the beginning of class sounded, making Professor Flitwick begin his lecture. Hadrian reached into his bag to get his supplies when he spotted some parchment with writing already on it. Curiosity got the better of him and he began to read it.

 _Hadrian,_

 _I hope that this finds you, as this is our best way of communicating right now. Some friends and I have had to leave the country, as Dumbledore is looking for us. I do not know when we will return, but I will try to return before Christmas. I'll keep you posted. Do not throw away this paper. Use the spell_ Volo ut contact vestris geminae _which translates to_ I wish to contact your twin, _as these papers were made in pairs, to contact me. And_ Ego legere _meaning_ I've read _to remove the ink._

 _Lucius informed me that you are in need of a familiar, if you do not have one, then let me know and I will get you one. I don't know if Nauny told you, but your Godfather is still Sirius. The magic that is used in a Godparent bond cannot be over run, which is why he was sent to Azkaban._

 _Your father,_

 _Tom._

Hadrian had to admit, he was a little disappointed that he may not get to spend Christmas with his family, but he knew that it was necessary to keep them safe.

At Draco's curious look, Hadrian wordlessly handed the paper over to the blonde. "I forgot that we needed familiars." Draco whispered, looking around at all of the animals in the room.

Hadrian perked up, "I have an idea." He smiled before turning back to listen to the lesson, ending the conversation.

 **OA**

When the day's lessons ended, Hadrian took Draco into the 2nd floor girl's bathroom. "What are we doing in a girl's bathroom?"

Hadrian just smirked and walked over to the sinks, before saying, " ** _Open_** " and watching the blonde boys shocked reaction as the Chamber of Secrets was opened.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets. Why are we in the Chamber of Secrets Hadrian?" Draco asked, unable to take his eyes off the entrance. The other boy just smiled and asked the chamber for stairs in Parceltongue, walking down into the darkness. When they got into the chamber Hadrian went up to the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

" ** _Sasha, Marley, Rosa. Can you come out here._** " He asked the snakes.

Before Draco could ask what they were doing, the three snakes, as long as they were going to get now, came out of the mouth of the statue. "Holy Fuck." Was all the Veela could get out in his shocked state.

Hadrian just chuckled softly and waited for Draco to get over his shock. "Wait, don't basilisks grow to be 50ft long." Sasha hissed a response.

"Yes, but these three were born out of a single egg, making them a lot smaller. This is the largest they can get. Also their eyes are no longer going to kill you, so stop looking so scared." He added laughter evident in his voice. The blond just glared at his mate. "Let one of them choose you, and they will act as your familiar." He turned to the snakes, " ** _Can one of you act as Draco's familiar?_** " all three huddled together to decide.

A few minutes later Marley slithered forwards and went to Draco, silently letting them know that he was going to act as his familiar. Hadrian asked the other two to company them, and together they left the chamber.

 ***Friday 31** **st** **October 6pm***

Everyone was at the Halloween feast when there was a loud crash in the entrance hall. The chatter died down and everyone was wondering what was happening. Before the mutterings could start, there was another crash, this time the doors to the Great Hall were blasted open. There stood, Lily and James Potter, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, most of the higher ranking Death Eaters and Tom Riddle, no longer looking like Voldemort. They made their way towards where Dumbledore was sat and shared a hushed conversation with the old man, before turning and leaving. All of the children and friends of the people that were now leaving the school, had a letter on their plaits when they looked down.

 _It is safe for you to come home for Christmas. We have some planning to do._

 _Your family._

Putting the notes in their pockets the students went back to eating.

 ***Saturday 20** **th** **December 1997 10:30am***

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY HAIR PRODUCTS?" Draco yelled from his bedroom before coming out and glaring at the younger boy, who was trying and failing to hide his laughter. "Hadrian, I need my hair products. There is only half an hour left until the train leaves." He continued pacing, hair falling into his face.

"I prefer your hair like it is." The elf replied, turning away from the blonde. "Hurry up, we've got to go, we're meeting the others in ten minutes."

The other boy turned into his room, grabbing his bag. And together they left the room, one still trying not to laugh while the other was in a huff, hair all messed up. They got into a carriage and made their way to the train in silence.

The train ride was entertaining, they all talked about their pas years at Hogwarts. They also spoke about Christmas. Hadrian and his family were staying at Malfoy manor and Ginny was staying with James and Lily. Once they had shown the Weasleys the memories Molly was furious. She gave her daughter permission to go and stay with the Potters, while mumbling darkly about Dumbledore.

When they arrived at platform 9 ¾ they all said their goodbyes and went to their families. When Hadrian and Tom walked through the wall they were bet by his aunt and uncle. Apparently they had been told to pick him up. When hadrian told his father that they would try to take him back Tom was furious, but he could still see that his son was shaken by the thought. When the older man asked why, as he knew that they didn't particularly like Hadrian, all he said was that they were probably being paid to do it. He knew that he had to stay calm, as he didn't know the full extent of what had happened while Hadrian was living with them. They sped up their walking and, when they got to the apparition point, were gone.

When they got to Malfoy Manor, Draco came out to meet them. When he saw his mates distress he immediatly pulled him into the house and into the room he was to stay in. He sat them both on the bed, giving the smaller boy a hug.

Hadrian was aware of the arms surrounding him, but all he could think of was his time at the Dursley's. All the memories were flashing through his mind.

 _"_ _FREAK!" Hit, "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" kick, "NO ONE LIKES YOU" punch, "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH YOUR PARENTS!" the cupboard door shutting. No food. The rape._

He just wanted it all to stop. He knew it wouldn't.

Draco didn't know what to do. He was glad that he had put up those silencing charms. The screams coming from Hadrian were bloodcurdling. He wanted to help his mate, but didn't know how to. The younger boy had curled into a ball in the corner of the room. He had an idea.

Draco went over to the fireplace and floo called Severus. "Can I have a calming drought?"

"Why?" the potions master asked, but at the look on the blondes face nodded and handed it over.

When the call ended Draco, with some trouble, gave the potion to the screaming boy. All that was left to do was wait.

When Hadrian finally calmed down he burst into tears. It took a while, but he eventually fell asleep. The Veela moved his mate onto the bed and covered him with the blanket.


End file.
